It has long been recognized that the water waves provide a valuable non-polluting energy source. And in particular, the advantages of utilizing the wave energy in remote locations such as buoys and offshore structures have been proposed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,064,137 and 3,200,255. However, the prior art devices have been relatively inefficient, have had a low power output, and have been relatively complex.
The present invention is directed to an improved apparatus for converting wave energy to electrical power by providing a double acting turbine driving a generator to produce electrical power. The turbine will rotate in a single direction regardless of the direction of flow of air through the body and generates power both as the water rises and falls in the tube.